Paul's son
by Criminal Like You
Summary: When Paul is seventeen he gets a girl pregnant and she runs off to New York without telling him.She has a boy named Kyle and when he is ten she is shot and killed.He grows up on the streets of New York getting into trouble.Then he turns into a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

This story is mostly Twilight except the main character Kyle is alot like Dallas Winston (if you don't know who that is its a character in the book The Outsiders) just in modern time.

~I do not own The Outsiders or Twilight~

* * *

~Third-Person P.O.V.~

A ten year old boy ran threw the double doors at the front of the hospital. It was crowded for a Saturday afternoon so he had to push and shove to get threw. Once he was clear of the crowd he took a couple of the main halls till he came to two large push in doors that read,"Emergency Care Unit." They were familiar to the boy from past experiences when he was hurt and his mother took him here.

He slammed threw the doors and ran to room eleven. It was the room the doctor had told him almost twenty minutes ago on the phone. When the boy looked inside the room his face paled and it looked like he would be sick. The room was swarmed with doctors and the woman inside looked close to death.

The woman and the boy looked alot alike. They both had the same natural colored bleach blond hair that looked almost white. The only difference was that the boy had black roots and highlights in his hair. They made him looked scarier and older than he was. But he could pull it off with his high cheek bones, angular face, and the fact that he was almost as tall as most average twelve or thirteen year old. The woman had most of the same features except she was pretty short for twenty-six years old. When people looked at them they thought there features looked almost elfish but never told them in fear of being slapped. Most people knew that the boy and woman had horrible tempers.

"Kyle," the woman whispered when she locked eyes with the little boy. "Mommy," he whimpered and ran over to hug her. The woman returned the hug and then pulled kyle back at arms length to look him in the eye. "Kyle, I'm going to die and when I do I want you to find your dad. His name is Paul Smith (A.N. -I don't know Paul's real last name so I just made up a common one-) and he lives in La Push, Washington. Okay?" She asked. Kyle nodded knowing he probably wouldn't find his dad because he didn't want to even leave New York City let alone move across the country to Washington.

The machine she was hooked up to started to beep louder as her heart started to slow and she whispered," I love you, Kyle." Tears were rolling down Kyles cheek's as the machine gave its final beep and switched to a steady buzz as doctors crowded around the woman trying to revive her. Kyle knew she was dead with no saving so he took one last look at his mother and walked out of the now almost empty hospital with out looking back.

This was the last time Kyle ever cried and the first day that he started getting cold, bitter, and hating the world. Actually for Kyle this day had alot of firsts and lasts. The first time he got arrested, the first time he smoked, the first time he met the future gang he would be in, the last time he went to school regularly, and the last time he actually loved someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner. Oh and I stole the name The Jets from the book West Side Story.

I don't own Twilight or West Side Story.

* * *

~Kyle's P.O.V.~

"Kid, wake up, your being released," said a mean voice. "I thought I didn't get out for another week," I groaned. "That punk your always hanging out with payed your bale, now get out," he yelled. "Okay,okay, hang on a minute will you," I muttered getting off the cot against the wall and walking out the cell door. I was in jail, again. At least this time I hadn't done anything to bad. A couple nights ago I had gotten into a bar fight and broken a couple car windows in the process. So I only had to stay in the holding sells for ten days tops or until someone baled me out. Which I guess just happened since they were letting me leave.

When I walked out of the police station doors I saw who the police man had been talking about. It was my best friend Brandon. He has sandy brown hair, brown eyes, and is about 6'1 with broad shoulders. I used to be the same height as him just lanky but in the last week I've been "growing like a weed" as my mother used to say. I must be at least 6'5 by now. He is also a year older than me, making him 19 while I'm 18.

I still remember the first time I met him. It was the night my mother died and I was so pissed I just wanted to punch someone. And that's exactly what I did. I had only walked a few blocks away from the hospital when I saw a kid alittle taller than me walking down the sidewalk. I walked faster, stepped in front of him and punched him in the face. Now that I could see his face I froze. He was Mark, the leader of the Jets gang, younger brother. I had only seen the kid a couple of times at the apartment building across the street from mine, which was were the Jets gang hung out because Mark and the kid lived there. The kid, who I soon found out was named Brandon, recovered quickly and before I knew it we were in a full on fight on the side walk. We were right by a Rite Aid and some one must have seen us because soon enough the police were there pulling us apart and throwing us into the back of police cars. That was the first time I had ever been inside of A jail cell. That night in the cell me and Brandon got to talking and found out we actually had alot in common.

"Hey Kyle, since your out now do you want to go to a party at Jimmy's house tonight," Brandon said breaking me out of my memories. I had to think about it for a minute. Jimmy wasn't my favorite person but his party's were always great for getting shit-faced drunk and picking up girls. "Sure," I said even though I wasn't. I hadn't been feeling weal and know I think I'm getting a fever. We walked in silence for a while until we came to the apartment complex where Brandon lived. I usually stayed the night here so I guess I live here about as much as he does. On the way up the stair well we saw Jamar and his girlfriend Jessica. "Hey man, didn't know you were out yet," Jamar said while Jessica just smiled. "Ya," I replied,"Brandon just came and got me out earlier." "Cool,"said Jamar,"I'll catch up with you later if I see ya at Jimmy's, Kay." Then him and Jessica were walking down the stairs again.

When we got inside of the apartment I ploped down onto the couch and clicked on the T.V. from instinked. Some carton came on that Brandons little brother, Shawn, must have been watching earlyer. I started wondering where he was until I relized that it was Friday and only 2:00 o'clock so he was probably at school still. Brandon yelled that he was going outside to hang with the guys but I really didn't want to come so I just yelled my okay and closed my eyes. I really was tired and with the whole fever thing I didn't feel good so I decided that I would take a nap until I had to get up to go to Jimmys party.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so I'm back with chapter three and It's the longest so far. Yay. Also before I start the chapter I should mention that if any one wants to know what Kyle looks like I put a link on my profile.

~I do not own Twilight~

* * *

~Kyle's P.O.V.~

I think that this is officially one of the worst ideas I have ever had. Here I am, at Jimmy's house, which smells like booze and pot by the way. Which i would usually like except I think my fever has gotten worse and I feel like I'm going to barf. There's also the fact,like I said before, that Jimmy's party's are well know and this place isn't very big so his house is crammed with people.

Right now all I'm looking for is someone that I know. I mean, don't get me wrong, there are actually alot of people here that I do know but none that I really want to talk to. I'm mostly looking for Brandon to ask him what time he's leaving. I'll probably end up leaving around 12:00 o' clock. Even though I don't feel good I still have a reputation to up hold.

I turn the corner out of the main hallway and step into the kitchen. It's really small with a well used fridge, a couple cluttered counters and a long time stained sink but this is common on this side of town. I walk over to the fridge and take out a beer hoping it will make me feel better. It doesn't disappoint, almost instantly I stop feeling like I'm going to puke and the room steadies it's self. The fever doesn't go away but I can live with that. Now that I can think strait I start searching for Brandon again.

I'm about ready to give up when I see him in a corner of Jimmy's living room talking to a really pretty pale girl. The girl has long black hair, an awesome body, and the strangest eyes I've ever seen. There this light reddish color. I start walking across the room towards Brandon and the girl but half way there I freeze. I smell this sickeningly sweet smell that makes my nose feel like it's on fire and it's coming directly from the girl. I look around but it seems not one other person has smelt it and that freaks me out because it's so strong. Then I notice something else, I'm shaking. Not just alittle either, if someone sober looked at me they would be able to tell. Good thing know one here is.

I high tail it down the hallway, past the kitchen, and to the bathroom. There's a huge line and someones about to close the door but right now I don't really give a shit. So I step forward, shove my foot in between the door and the frame, push the guy out of the bathroom and slam the door in his face. I can hear the people over the music screaming profanity's at me but like I said before right now I don't really give a shit. I make sure to lock the door before I rush to the sink, lean over it and splash water in my face. It's a couple minutes before I stand up strait and look in the grimy mirror hanging above the sink.

When I do I'm surprised at what I see. On the inside I may feel horrible but on the outside I look mostly the same. I have the same longish bleach blond hair with black highlights and bangs that cover one eye. The same pale blue eyes that people always say make me look wild and unreadable. The only difference is that it looks like I've grown another inch and my usually extremely pale skin looks like it's gone even paler if that's possible. My mom use to always say that I looked exactly like her except for my hair. I had the same bleach blond hair as her but the black highlights were all my dads doing.

Since I was calm now I decided that I should probably go back to the party, find Brandon and tell him I'm not feeling good so I was going to go to his house to crash for the night. The minute I steped out of the bathroom someone hurryed past me and slamed the door in my face but I didn't really care. I walked down the hall until I came to the kitchen again and I grabed another beer.

For a while I just wondered freely around the house searching for Brandon until I got to the living room again. I scanned the whole room but I didn't see him so I decided that I would walk around the room and see if he was just in the back of the room where I couldn't see him. I was just about to give up and leave when someone yelled, "Kyle."

I whirled around hoping it's Brandon but it's only Jimmy. "Hey dude, are you ok? You look like shit." Jimmy said. Normally if anyone said this to me I wouldn't mind but for some reason today it makes me mad. I begin to shake again but this time I know that I can't stop. I also know that if I don't get out of here something really bad is going to happen. I don't know what,but I do know something bad is going to happen.

With a quick "fuck you," to Jimmy I start pushing threw the crowd until I get to the door and then start running down the side walk. I'm trying to think of A place around here that has some tree coverage and alot of people don't go to on a Friday night. I'm drawing a blank until I relive that the Winchester park is right down the road. I sprint the rest of the way down the road and threw the park. I don't know why they still call it a park, not alot of people come here because all it is is a bunch of tree's, some broken swing sets, a slide and concrete paths threw the "park." I don't know why I had to get away from every one and go to a place alone like this but the shaking has gotten worse and I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen.

I'm was just about to step out of the clearing and into the thickest area of trees in the park when something total unexpected and imposable happened. I exploded. And I don't even mean the cool kind of exploding that you see in movies. No, I mean the hurts like hell exploding that includes my skin growing fur, my bones reforming them self, and me turning into some huge fucked up dog. Loads of fun!

I've had a lot of really strange things happen to me in my life but this by far has got to be the strangest. But I'm proud of myself, I am not panicking or freaking out. Then again neither of those things have ever really been my thing. I'm always the one who stays calm and suffers in silence. Oh god, did I really just think that? Maybe Brandon's right for once, I really am turning emo.

I turned my head alittle so I could see my back because I wanted to see what my fur looked like and when I did I mentally laughed. My fur looked exacly like my hair. It was long, bleached blond, and had black highlights. I'm pretty tall too, which keeps suprising me because I'm usead to being the shortish lanky kid. Which atleast that hasn't changed, even in my wolf form I can tell that I'm still pretty lanky.

Now back to the important thing at hand, I'm A huge dog. What am I supposed to do? I'm being logical here and assuming that this is genetic. I mean it makes since, well as much since as turning into a giant dog. While I'm assuming that it's genetic, I'm also going to assume that it's from my dads side of the family. I mean I just can't imagine my mom a dog, but the bastard, my dad, this is probably another one of his doings. How is it that even though I don't know him he always manages to fuck up my life some how?

Ha ha, I laughed bitterly in my head, I guess it's about time I found my dad. I mean it's been 18 years don't you think it's about time for a family reunion. With that happy thought I turned around and started to run. La Push, Washington here I come. I just hope you can handle me.

* * *

Review?

Also if you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

~I do not own Twilight~

* * *

~Kyle's P.O.V.~

Have you ever ran two days straight as a wolf-dog thing only stopping for one quick nap and two food and water breaks. If you have you understand. If you haven't I'll tell you something, don't, it sucks ass. I just past the border into Washington so I should get to La Push soon. At first I was surprised at how fast I could run but I'm pretty much used to it now.

While running I've had alot of time to think and I noticed just how fucked up my life has been. After my mom was shot I got in that fight with Brandon and was arrested. When we got to the police station they kept Brandon and I in the same holding cell. We were the only two people in there so we started talking to each other and found out that we actually had alot in common. The next morning Brandon was released to his older brother Mark and the police found out that my mother had died so they looked into finding out if I had any other live relatives. They told me that on my birth certificate for my father it said unknown and I wasn't going to correct them. So they found that I had an uncle Jame's who lived right in the city. At the time this had came as a shock to me because I had never heard of him. I later found out that it was probably because he was an evil, sadistic bastard.

I was snapped out of my thoughts of the past when I saw a sign that said, WELCOME TO LA PUSH. Now I'm glad that I've stuck to the outer ring in the woods because if I hadn't I never would have seen the sign. I keep running until I start to see signs of civilization and not just green and brown. I mean, I did see that one town a while back, ummmmm..... Spoons or Forks or what ever the fuck it was called. I don't think I'll be going back there though because there forest air was really screwed up. It felt like the one time I was dared to snort a pixystick, there so sweet they burn the inside of your nose. I don't know what it was but it stunk of sweetness.

When I come to a point were I can't really walk in the woods anymore without being seen I stop. This is probably the right time to try and change back into a person instead of a dog. The key word here is try. I am and it isn't working out so well. I try again and still nothing happens. So I start to think, how did I get like this in the first place and the answer comes easily. I was mad. So I lay down on my belly and relax, relax, relax, relax, relax, and.......BAM. I'm human again. And naked. Which is a real inconvenience since I don't have any way of getting clothes. So now I have to walk around in the woods naked looking like some crazy person. Great. Just great.

I walk back into the woods a little ways and begin to walk in a random direction. I realize something else about my new self. My sight, smell, and hearing are now awesome. Before they were okay but now it's like if I hear a bird chirp in the distance I flinch thinking it's next to me. I wonder what my da.....I mean the bastard will be like. Damn, he's old now, somewhere around 35. I wonder what he'll look like. Or act like. My mom never told me much about him other than that I looked mostly like her except for the black in my hair. She also said that my attitude was all my own because both of them had horrible tempers and they would get mad over anything. Where as most people say that I act like I'm constantly stoned and to get me mad you have to do something major.

While I'm walking I run across a smell that makes me stop. It's really strong in this area and it smells really familiar and homey. So I do the obvious thing. I follow it. I'm only following the smell for a little ways before I came across a clearing and in the middle of it stands a big ass dog. Who looks like he would be a little than me if I was in my dog form.

I just stand here at the edge of the clearing starring at the dog thanking god that it hasn't seen me yet. Usually I wouldn't be this much of a pansy about a dumb dog but I had to remember that I don't have any clothes on and the dog might like to bite. I shiver just thinking about it. I take a small step back so I can get behind one of the trees instead of standing out her in the open but just like every clique movie I step on a stick that snaps loudly. The dog instantly snaps its head in my direction and when it sees me it's eyes visibly widen. So I do the only thing that pops into my head. I crouch down, pat my knees, and yell,"Come here doggy-doggy, come here." The dog gives me one of those looks that clearly read, WHAT THE FUCK, but I don't really care. I just crouch down again and repeat my actions. But instead of doing what I say the dog crouches down and turns into a naked human boy with sand-colored hair. Now it's my turn to stand there and stare in shock because I honestly thought it was a regular dog.

"How the hell are you a werewolf," were the first words out of his mouth. My very intelligent response went something like,"um.......how the hell should I know." Then he started grumbling some nonsense about how now he had to take me to Sam and that I had ruined his day. Then he reached down next to him and I noticed that he, unlike me, had actually brought clothes. I wish I had clothes even though I don't need them. That's another thing I had noticed about the new me, I was really hot and I don't mean that in a cocky way either. I mean that in the my skin feels like it's on fire kind of way.

"Dude would you quit staring at me it's creepy," the other kid said. Shit I didn't even notice I was gawking at the poor kid. "Sorry," I mutter looking away. "I should probably take you to Sam now, so follow me," the boy said with a friendly smile on his face. "Who's Sam?" I ask. "The old pack leader but he still stays connected to everything that happens in the pack. I would take you to Jake, the new pack leader, but he's probably with his wife Nessie and I don't think it would be a good idea to take you to their house." He mumbled the last part. I'm tempted to ask why not but instead ask with a smirk,"He's married to the Loch Ness Monster?" The boy gives me a dark glare obviously not enjoying my humor. "Fine, fine, whatever," I say with my hands raised in surrender."Aren't you supposed to take me to Sam's house or whatever." Once I said that a smile spread across his face and he told me to"Follow him." I swear this kid is bipolar.

We were walking in perfectly nice silence until bipolar kid had to ruin it. "So my names Seth, whats yours?" Bipolar kid, which I now know is Seth, asked like a little kid who had just met his new best friend on the first day of kindergarten. "Kyle," I muttered back. "Where did you live before you came here?" He asked with that same big grin on his face. His level of happiness is sickening. "New York," I muttered again. "Wow that's along ways from here." He said in amazement,"So why'd you decided to come to the rainy state of Washington." "None of your fucking business" I snap. "Oh, ok," he replied. I sighed happily when we lapsed back into silence. I was starting to relax when I heard,"I wish I could go to New York. I've never even been out of Washington. I bet it was sooooo cool living in a bi...." He trailed off when he saw me glaring at him.

He didn't talk again until we came to a smallish house that smelled like food and he said,"Were here." He quickened his pace and just walked threw the back door like he owned the place leaving me outside not knowing if I should follow him or stay outside. He answered the question for me when he stuck his head out the back door and yelled,"Aren't you coming?" I nod my head and slowly walk up to the house. I stand behind the door and look inside only to silently curse Seth. It was the kitchen and let me tell you the room is packed with people. I scan the room for any children and see none so I make a snap decision to just step into the room naked. I mean there all adults and its not like I care if they see me naked. I mean there's not much to see. I'm tallish, anorexic skinny, have vampire pale skin and lets just say I have nothing to be embarrassed about below my waist. So I step threw the door and quite a few people gasp and most all the girls blush and look down. I smirk at there reaction and try to ask for some clothing in a nice voice but it comes out quite hostile. The only one not frozen in shock is Seth so he leaves to get me some clothing. Damn these people are acting like they've never seen a naked man before. If I saw some naked dude it wouldn't affect me at all but I guess I have juive to thank for that.

They mostly snap out of it when Seth came back with a pair of sweat pants and I slid them on. There was a long awkward silince that gave me time to scane the room and count how many people are here. There are 7 boys and 2 girls sitting at the table. Then there's 1 woman at the stove sturing, Seth, and me. Damn, this was easier than I thought it would be. I think I already found the bastard. I think he's the black haired one sitting at the corner of the table glaring at me for inturupting his dinner.

Seth was back to his happy self again and started to make introductions. "Everyone this is Kyle and Kyle these people are Sam, Jared, Collin, Brady, Kim, Emily, Quil, Claire, Embry," He said pointing to people and saying there name. "And last but not least Pau...." "The bastard," I say cutting him off. Everyone looked at me like I had just committed a crime when I said that. The bastard jumped up shaking and growled,"Who are you to call me that." With a smirk on my face I hold out my hand for him to shake and say,"Your son Kyle, it's not a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

~Review?


End file.
